whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Storyteller characters
Given the various naming conventions of characters in various White Wolf games, all names on this list should be placed under the first letter of the family name, if applicable. Otherwise, add under the first letter of the first name. A * Jonas Albrecht (Werewolf: The Apocalypse): King of the Silver Fangs, bearer of the Silver Crown. * Anatole (Vampire: The Masquerade): Malkavian Prophet and signature character; companion to Lucita & Beckett. * Anja Silverclaws (Exalted): New Moon sorceress. * Ellis Anson (Trinity): Plays the title role on the popular OpNet adventure series Jake Danger: Aberrant Hunter. Looks a great deal like the historic Jake Danger. * Arctos (Mage: The Awakening): A novice warlock of the Mysterium, struggling with the temptations of power. * Victoria Ash (Vampire: The Masquerade): Toreador ancilla (and signature character), survivor of the Siege of Atlanta. B * Beckett (Vampire: The Masquerade): Gangrel adventurer and Kindred lore archeologist * Theo Bell (Vampire: The Masquerade): Brujah archon and signature character * Solomon Birch (Vampire: The Requiem): fundamentalist Lancea Sanctum Bishop of Chicago. * Black Ice Shadow (Exalted): Favored of Saturn, raised by Wayang to be an expert necromancer. * James Booth (Aberrant): The terrifying Geryon, founder of the Teragen clique known as Nova Vigilance. * Eric Baring-Gould (Vampire: The Masquerade) Toreador solicitor and childe of Rafael de Corazon. C * Mari Cabrah (Werewolf: The Apocalypse): Black Fury Theurge, friend and packmate of Albrecht * John "Blink" Carruthers (Orpheus): A former magician who worked for the Orpheus Group as a Wisp. Later a secondary partner in Lazarus Redux. * Cathak Cainan (Exalted): Fire Aspected head of House Cathak. * Cathak Meladus (Exalted): Air Aspected sorcerer-engineer. * Toren Cargill (Aberrant): They call him Dr. Worm; he's not a real worm but he is a real Aberrant. * Chejop Kejak (Exalted): Favored of Jupiter, head of the Bronze Faction and architect of the Solar Purge. * André Corbin (Aberrant): Inadvertent co-founder of the Aberrants; athlete-turned-nova, forced to grow up too fast. * Ben Cotton (Orpheus): One of the most powerful Poltergeist agents employed by the Orpheus Group. * Crimson Banner Executioner (Exalted): Favored of Mars, assassin for the Cult of the Illuminated. D * Dace (Exalted): Dawn Caste Solar. * Dante (Mage: The Ascension): The most elite master of the Virtual Adepts * Angela de la Cruz (Aberrant): The Terat known as Narcosis, "Dark Queen of the Media" and leading light of the Pandaimonion. * Leonardo de la Rocha (Aberrant): The Teragen's Leviathan, the visible face (insofaras he has a face) of the Harvesters. * Wendell Delburton (Hunter: The Reckoning): Crusader17 had no doubts that God had chosen him, even before the angels set him on the road that would end in an encounter with the Devil. * Kate Dennison (Orpheus): One of the Orpheus Group's more accomplished Banshees. After the destruction of Orpheus, was the leading force in creating Lazarus Redux. * Lady Argentine de Winter (Adventure!): International criminal with ambiguous links to the so-called King of the World. Bears a strong resemblance to the President of Luna, crimelord of the Unity Era. * Dilari of the Sea Foam (Exalted): An Artisan of the Pearl Court. * Disciple of the Seven Forbidden Wisdoms (Exalted): Day Caste assassin. * Benjamin Franklin Dixon (Adventure!): Inspired mad scientist who preferred the title "Professor" to his first two names, and whose appetites were as grand as his insights. "Gentlemen! To the vomitorium!" * Michael Daemon Donighal (Trinity Universe): The heroic Dr. Primoris in the Inspiration Age, the amoral Divis Mal by the Nova Age, and a long-gone but still-remembered bogeyman to the Unity Era. * Guadalupe Droin (Hunter: The Reckoning): From Chicago gangbanger, to cabbie, to monster-hunter, one thing about Cabbie22 never changed — her desire to protect the good people. * Scalper Dutch (Adventure!): The Lone Gunman, last outlaw of the Wild West to survive into the Inspiration Age. E * Shelby Eisenfaust (Trinity Universe): How did Caestus Pax, leader of Team Tomorrow and one of Project Utopia's most loyal novas, become Cestus Pax, an aberrant still feared in the Unity Era? The world may never officially know. * Lord Ember (Wraith: The Oblivion): Master of the Artificers since before the Breaking of the Guilds, apprentice of Nhudri and Stygia's God of the Forge. * Evan-Heals-The-Past (Werewolf: The Apocalypse): Wendigo Lost cub found by Mari and Albrecht, star of the opening comic of the Werewolf 2nd Edition * Excessively Righteous Blossom (Exalted): Moonsilver Caste Alchemical. F * Fair-Spoken Rishi (Exalted): Orichalcum Caste Alchemical. * Falling Tears Poet (Exalted): Moonshadow Caste ambassador and necrophile. * Fatima al-Faqadi (Vampire: The Masquerade): Assamite assassin and signature character. * Master Porthos Fitz-Empress (Mage: The Ascension): Archmage, member of The First Cabal and grand master of Doissetep . * Craig Forest (Orpheus): A former FBI sniper who was killed by fellow agents when he defected to the Orpheus Group seeking treatment for his pigment addiction. He now works for the Orpheus Group as a hue. * Louis Martin Freeman (Aberrant): The reigning champion of nova shootfighting (as of 2008, anyway) and the master of the Core Meltdown™ (probably a permanent position). Ladies and Gentlemen, your X! W! F! Heavyweight Champion of the Wooooorrrld — Duke! Core! '''Baroooonnn'!'' G * Hephaestia Geary-Wexler (Adventure!): Professor Dixon's ex-wife; the ambiguous inventor known as the Machinatrix. * Ambrogino Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade): Giovanni occultist and researcher into godhood. * Augustus Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade): Giovanni Antediluvian and all-around nice guy. * Isabel Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade): Giovanni mother/aunt and signature character. H * Samuel Haight (World of Darkness (old)): "The World of Darkness' biggest badass" (a phrase which here means "the ultimate crossover munchkin from Hell"). * William Hannan (Hunter: The Reckoning): He never really understood emotions, which made Violin99 the ideal Hermit. * Annie Harper (Orpheus): An employee of the Orpheus Group who was murdered while working for the company. She returned as a spirit to continue her job, and became one of the first examples of a Marrow. * Tom Hayes (Orpheus): One of Orpheus Group's sleepers. Hayes was killed in the raid on the Orpheus Group and turned into a Spectre after the death of his daughter. He later returned as an Orphan-Grinder. * Alison Hughes (Aberrant): The elite turned Terat known as Shrapnel, leader of the nova-supremacist clique known as the Primacy. I * Tarik ibn'Mahmoud (Aberrant): Leader of the Companions of Allah, who limits their access to the rest of the Teragen. * Iron Siaka (Exalted): Favored of Venus who recognizes that her duty to Creation comes first, even when she'd really rather be pulling cute girls. * Grace Ishida (Orpheus): A former pigment addict and ex-employee of Terrel and Squib. She is a powerful Phantasm who is currently allied with Radio Free Death. J K * Yuri Konietzko (Werewolf: The Apocalypse): The unethical but more than competent Margrave of the Shadow Lords. L * The Lady of Darkness in Bloodstained Robes (Exalted): Midnight Caste prophetess of darkness. * The Laughing Boy (Exalted): An Anarch of the Opal Court. * Jennifer Landers (Aberrant): Slider of Team Tomorrow. Sweetheart of the Nova Age, whose horrifying murder marked the beginning of innocence's end. * Lilith (Exalted): Changing Moon survivor from the First Age of Man, once and future lover of Swan. * Lissome Avid Engineer (Exalted): Starmetal Caste Alchemical. * Lucita (Vampire: The Masquerade): Lasombra antitribu adventurer M * Ma-Ha-Suchi (Exalted): Full Moon warlord. * The Maiden of the Mirthless Smile (Exalted): Dusk Caste pin-up. * Bene Manata (Aberrant): The Terat known as Bounty, daughter of Operation Eden and mother of nova fertility. * Old Man Manyskins (Werewolf: The Apocalypse)/Laughing Manyskins (Werewolf: The Wild West): Nuwisha chosen of Coyote best known for infiltrating all the Changing Breeds * Mask of Winters (Exalted): Once the Twilight Larquen Quen, now the Deathlord who has the most recall of his living days. * Chet Mason, Capt. (Ret.) (Orpheus): Former Vietnam vet that served as a trainer at the Orpheus Group. An accomplished Skinrider. * Hoyt Masterson (Orpheus): A former wheelman hired by the Orpheus Group, where he became one of their top Haunters. Later became a secondary partner in Lazarus Redux. * Joshua Matthews (Hunter: The Reckoning): He was a dedicated doctor until They showed him the CANCER IN THE SYSTEM. Then he had to walk away from everything he knew, to perform divine surgery as God45. * May Blossom (Exalted): Favored of Mercury and celestial bureaucrat. * Maxwell Anderson Mercer (Trinity Universe): Founder of the Aeon Society and only confirmed paramorph. * Mnemon (Exalted): Earth Aspected Dynast * Modius (Vampire: The Masquerade): Toreador Prince of Gary * Persephone Moore (Vampire: The Requiem): childe of Prince Maxwell of Chicago. N * Neshi of the Double Whips (Exalted): Imperial Raksha leader of the Lapis Court. * Dr. Douglas Netchurch (Vampire: the Masquerade): The world's foremost expert on Kindred physiology, hematology and other disciplines. Did we mention he's a Malkavian? * Annabelle Lee Newfield (Adventure!): Crackshot could shoot a fly out from between its wings, but she couldn't kill the pain of unrequited love. O * John O'Malley (Hunter: The Reckoning): A Chicago cop who encountered a bloodsucking drug lord and became the Avenger known as Cop90. * Raoul Orzaiz (Aberrant): Charismatic spokesnova of the Teragen (which he helped to create), self-described as "an accomplished athlete of my species". His Casablancas carry information into the movement and between the various Terat cliques. P * Leaf Pankowski (Hunter: The Reckoning): Potter116, the nice New Age girl who believed all monsters could be saved. * Jan Pieterzoon (Vampire: The Masquerade): Ventrue powerbroker, heir of Hardestadt, defender of the Camarilla and revised edition signature character. Q R * Ramona (Vampire: The Masquerade): Gangrel neonate of the Final Nights and signature character. * Duke Rollo (Aberrant): The raving substance-abusing post-Gonzo journalist, hating the world, and being loved for every second of it. * Max Roman (Werewolf: The Forsaken): Alpha of the Colorado Rockies Uratha, and particularly of the local Iron Masters. * Sophia Rousseau (Aberrant): Co-founder of the Aberrants; everybody's heard of her, even though nobody can remember when or why. * Hesha Ruhadze (Vampire: The Masquerade): Setite mastermind and Kindred lore archeologist. S * Pedro Santiago (Aberrant): Otherwise known as the Mathematician, co-founder of the Teragen. * Saulot (Vampire: The Masquerade): Salubri Antediluvian and possible Kindred Messiah. Or maybe he's just funnin' with ya. * Jeremiah Scripture (Aberrant): Beloved disciple of Divis Mal, and leader of the Cult of Mal. * Sesus Nagezzer (Exalted): Wood Aspect politico nicknamed "the Slug". * The Seven Degreed Physician of Black Maladies (Exalted): Daybreak Caste necrosurgeon, who feels no especial hatred for those he vivisects. * Shikuzi the Weaver (Exalted): A Scribe of the Ruby Court. * Slander (Wraith: The Oblivion): Not a Masquer, because they were broken with the other Guilds, and if you keep spreading lies about him, he certainly won't Moliate you into a spare cloak. * Caiphas Smith (Vampire: The Masquerade): Legendary Vampire Hunter. * Rob Steele (Aberrant): The Nova with No Heart! The Lord of the Dead! The Corpsegrinder! The XWF's Suuuperrrbeeeeast! * Jake Stefokowski (Trinity Universe): The Danger Ace of the Inspiration Age; in the Aberrant War, he made a name for himself as Jake Danger, Aberrant Hunter. * Stern Whip of Industry (Exalted): Jade Caste Alchemical. * Einar Strombeck (Mage: The Awakening): The fallen mage now known as Angrboda, parent of monsters. * Lance Stryker (Aberrant): The Stone Badass is the toughest elite on the DeVries Agency's payroll, maybe in the world — "and that's a damn fact!"™ * Whitley Styles (Trinity Universe): Max Mercer's Boswell. * Anna Suljic (Hunter: The Reckoning): The horrors she saw in the collapse of her native Yugoslavia prepared Dictatrix11 to martyr herself in the name of fighting deeper horrors. * Kim Sun (Hunter: The Reckoning): Witness1 may not actually have been the first chosen or even the first Visionary, but he was the founder of hunter-net, his way to INHERIT THE EARTH. T * Jack Tallon (Adventure!): Safari Jack, legendary explorer of Darkest Africa. * Tepet Arada (Exalted): Air Aspected Dynast. * Tepet Ejava, the Roseblack (Exalted): Wood Aspected Dynast and possible coup leader. * Tepet Fokuf, Regent of the Realm (Exalted): Enthusiastically onanistic seat-warmer and potential first target for a returned Scarlet Empress. * Thetis (Aberrant): Known by no other name, the director of Project Proteus has become increasingly prone, in her secrecy, to confuse her own good, the good of Proteus, the good of the Aeon Society and the good of the world. U * The Ubiquitous Dragon (Adventure!): China's leading crimelord. Master of every vice and keeper of the Curse of Many Dragons. * ur-Shulgi: (Vampire: the Masquerade): fourth Generation Assamite Ayatollah and far more of a bad-ass than Samuel Haight. V * Carleton van Wyk (Hunter: The Reckoning): Chicago's own Doctor119, determined to judge the living and especially the dead. * Velya The Vivisectionist (Vampire: The Masquerade): Tzimisce researcher and unhappily married Sabbat Cardinal. * Marcus Vitel (Vampire: The Masquerade): Lasombra/Ventrue Prince of Washington, D.C. * Zoe Vitt (Orpheus): A former stuntwoman and daredevil who went to work for the Orpheus Group as a skimmer. * Sascha Vykos (Vampire: The Masquerade): Tzimisce scholar and signature character. W * Jackson Washington (Hunter: The Reckoning): Call him Jake if you meet him, call him Bookworm55 on hunter-net — just don't assume that calling him "innocent" is the same as calling him naïve. X Y Z * Altaz Zia (Aberrant): The Apothecary, outwardly the most human of the Harvesters but inwardly far less human than many another Terat. *Zhyzhak (Werewolf: The Apocalypse): Black Spiral Dancer klazomaniac psychotic, dominatrix clothing wearing Chosen of the Green Dragon